


Paura

by eternalTimaeus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Relationships, References to Suicide, Sadstuck, teenage angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalTimaeus/pseuds/eternalTimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Aveva paura, sente quella viscida bastarda essere là, strisciare come un velenoso serpente fin dentro la propria pelle, sulla spina dorsale, riempiendolo di tremori e di ansia, panico puro che scorreva più del sangue nelle proprie vene. La sentiva prendere a morsi il proprio cuore, la sentiva stringerlo con le proprie spire, la sente tentare di ucciderlo e sembrava pure che ci stesse riuscendo benissimo.</i> • [ Dirk-centric ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paura

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:**  Paura.  
>  **Fandom:** Homestuck.  
>  **Personaggi:** Dirk Strider.  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo, Malinconico, Angst.  
>  **Rating:** Giallo/Arancione  
>  **Avvertimenti:** M/M implicito, Angst a palate, adolescente che si lagna a go-go.  
>  **Note: 1.**  Non è betata (betata, bella parola, ahahah.)  
>  **2.**   Dedicata, come sempre, ad [akitsu-47](http://akitsu-47.tumblr.com/) e le sue dannate fanart, perchè se perdo 3 litri di sangue alla volta è colpa di tutta la quality art che non fa che sfornare. Kitsu, ILU♥.  
>  **3.**  Ovviamente Dirk e coloro che vengono citati nel corso della fanfiction, personaggi di Homestuck, appartengono ad Andrew Hussie supremo genio del male. Io posso solo fare le veci di parte del fandom e di ciò che immagina con ciò che scrivo.  
>  **4.** Beh, io ci ho provato, di nuovo, visto che il primo tentativo è andato bene, no? :D Al massimo, i  sacchetti per il vomito ve li può consegnare il mio elfo domestico su richiesta.  Divertitevi a leggere e fatemi sapere~

_Paura_

Un giovane ragazzo se ne stava rannicchiato sul polveroso pavimento di una delle tante cellette che formano le gigantesche torri/mausoleo di Land of Tombs and Krypton, le braccia magre e stanche a circondare le gambe piegate, una maschera a gas rossa a coprire il volto, mascherando da tutto e tutti eventuali espressioni perduranti in quel visino albino.

Il suo nome è Dirk Strider e, vista la rapida e sempre più disastrosa serie di eventi che sembra incessantemente tentare di colpirlo, stava proprio perdendo la sua proverbiale, limpida e ‘inattaccabile’ serietà.  
Ovviamente, sapeva bene quale fosse la causa di questa breccia, visto come fissava lo schermo del suo cellulare, la finestrella di Pesterchum Mobile piena di un’unica cascata di testo arancione, di quelle proprie frasi così frammentarie, spezzate, senza alcun senso logico, e soprattutto nessuna risposta dall’altra parte. Ovviamente lo sapeva, visto come l’assenza di testo verde gli sta facendo quasi avere un attacco di cuore.  
Desiderava ardentemente una risposta. Positiva o negativa che fosse, la desiderava. E la desiderava così tanto che tra poco lo avrebbe chiamato sul serio –dando così fondo alla povera ricarica del suo stesso cellulare-- e gli avrebbe urlato contro che, cazzo, sta soffrendo come un cane bastonato dal proprio padrone.

Perché, ebbene sì, anche il grande Dirk Strider, il grandissimo coolkid, il genio della robotica e spesso implicitamente definito freddo al pari di un robot stesso, aveva _paura_.

Aveva paura, sente quella viscida bastarda essere là, strisciare come un velenoso serpente fin dentro la propria pelle, sulla spina dorsale, riempiendolo di tremori e di ansia, panico puro che scorreva più del sangue nelle proprie vene. La sentiva prendere a morsi il proprio cuore, la sentiva stringerlo con le proprie spire, la sente tentare di ucciderlo e sembrava pure che ci stesse riuscendo benissimo.  
Ma la paura di questo povero principe, rannicchiato e dondolante da qualche parte nel suo regno di catacombe, era una paura rocambolescamente lecita. Era una paura pressoché umana.

Perché c’erano stati e tuttora c’erano momenti in cui il grande Dirk Strider aveva temuto di essere più una macchina che un essere umano. Se ne rendeva conto, sapeva che la propria maschera lo stesse quasi per assorbire, privandolo di tutto ciò che, dentro, lo rendeva umano. Sapeva di non esserlo, forse, umano come tutti gli altri.

Alla fine, sebbene anche lui avesse vissuto per buona parte del tempo da solo, Jake aveva avuto sua nonna a fianco per quanto, otto, o dieci anni? Aveva avuto un essere umano al suo fianco. Aveva avuto dei contatti prima di piombare nella solitudine.

E Dirk invece? Lui era nato già immerso nella più totale solitudine. Suo fratello non c’era mai stato, morto troppo tempo prima, persino prima della sua effettiva nascita. Il suo guardiano era un robot programmato per educarlo e renderlo un combattente temuto, un nemico che tutti quanti, persino Jake, avrebbero dovuto paventare e fuggire. Sarebbe diventato una macchina assassina come i robot da combattimento che le sue mani sempre sporche di olio e grasso per motori assemblavano e costruivano. Era destinato ad essere sempre più gelido e manipolativo, come Hal si era mantenuto all’interno dei propri occhiali. Era destinato a sentire il proprio cuore dividersi in multiple parti, e queste parti stesse lo avrebbero abbandonato, immergendolo nel buio più totale.  
Dirk era stato _programmato_ per essere solo. Dirk lo sapeva, e non sapeva più che altro fare tra il ridere come un povero disperato o piangere per la pressione che tutta questa consapevolezza stava facendo sul suo povero cuore spezzato.

Alla fine, era stato così bello, incontrare tutti per la prima volta –sì, pure Jane, prima rivale, poi povera ragazza spaventata che lo scuoteva urlandogli contro quanta fifa avesse addosso--; era stato così bello incontrare Jake per la prima volta, vederlo sorridere, poterlo abbracciare. O, in generale, era stato bello abbracciare qualcuno di vivo, sentire un’altra fonte di calore che non fosse un peluche o un cuscino contro il proprio corpo. Era stato così bello che, in quel momento, ricordava gli spasmi e i tremori che lo avevano colto, le lacrime che a forza quegli occhi stanchi, arrossati e circondati da pesanti occhiaie cercavano di trattenere dietro quegli occhiali a punta che tanto adorava indossare.  
Era stato bello, perché per la prima volta si stava sentendo davvero umano, con un cuore che batte invece di una serie di pistoni, sangue al posto di benzina, un cervello al posto di un ammasso di chip. Riusciva a sentirlo, il sangue che scorreva, il pompare nervoso di un cuore troppo eccitato, l’esercito di farfalle a muovergli lo stomaco, le fiamme ardenti di un sentimento d’amore per quell’altro che aveva avuto modo finalmente di vedere con i suoi occhi e di sentire contro la propria pelle. Si sentiva così felice, così umano. _Vivo_.

Ma Hal aveva deciso che era finito il tempo delle illusioni. Era tempo di svegliarsi, e capire che era proprio in quel momento che il suo ruolo iniziava –sebbene nelle sue parole vi era ancora quell’egoistico desiderio di un corpo che lui ben sapeva che non gli sarebbe stato dato. Hal era pericoloso, ogni cellula del suo corpo lo sentiva. Hal, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, lo avrebbe ucciso con uno schiocco delle sue cibernetiche dita, magari sostituendosi a lui come nelle trame di un pessimo film di fantascienza pieno di personalità artificiali e robots.

Il problema era che, con tutto quello che stava succedendo, niente poteva confermare il contrario. Niente poteva confermare che tutto sarebbe andato liscio come l’olio, che niente gli sarebbe stato tolto, che non avrebbe perso nulla.

E aveva davvero tanta paura, Dirk, di perdere tutto questo, di diventare come un povero esploratore affamato che nel deserto viene tentato al ricordare cosa la fame fosse da succulenti miraggi. Sapeva che sarebbe diventato in quel modo, un povero animale abbandonato sul ciglio della strada ad elemosinare l’amore che aveva ricevuto per la prima volta e che ora gli veniva negato, un pover’uomo assetato d’affetto, di contatto.  
Non voleva tornare ad essere una macchina per nessuna ragione al mondo, ma purtroppo questa decisione gli garantiva sicura sofferenza –e lo sapeva, lui, sapeva che avrebbe sofferto, perché niente è come nelle favole, non tutto finisce bene, non tutti hanno bisogno del principino che salva il sedere del chi-di-turno.  
Non tutti hanno bisogno di lui, al contrario di lui che, probabilmente, ha davvero molto bisogno di tutti.

Lo sguardo passava nuovamente sullo schermo del cellulare, sospiri rotti da lacrime che non era riuscito a fermare. Il petto magro sobbalzava, singhiozzi a rendere frenetico e quasi posseduto dal panico il suo respiro che già veniva tetramente filtrato dalla propria maschera a gas. L’avrebbe volentieri buttata, quella maschera, avrebbe lasciato molto volentieri che i gas di Land of Tombs and Kripton corrodessero i propri organi dall’interno e bruciassero la propria pelle come se fosse semplice carta contro il fuoco.  
Faceva tanto male, essere ignorato.  
Faceva tanto male, essere ignorato dalla persona che si ama e si vuole rendere felice più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

I singhiozzi si fanno più violenti, più rumorosi, ora simbolo di un pianto disperato piuttosto che di un semplice attacco di paura. Ora lo Strider era completamente appallottolato su sé stesso, testa tra le gambe, mani tra i capelli, la superficie della maschera a pressare contro la pelle del viso macchiate da lacrime che potevano anche sembrar rossastre e sanguinolente per via della colorazione rossa della sua unica protezione in quella terra che trasudava morte da ogni metro quadro di territorio.

Tanto, a chi sarebbe venuto in mente di cercarlo? Roxy era troppo presa dal suo avventurare con Jane per quella terra che lui stesso aveva definito “una sorta di discoteca dell’antico Egitto” visto che le luci al neon che sormontavano piramidi a gradoni erano pressoché accecanti per i propri poveri occhi. E Jake sembrava davvero intenzionato ad ignorarlo, a quanto sembrava –cosa che gli stava seriamente spezzando il cuore.  
Sarebbe morto da solo e non sarebbe tornato. Bam. Fine dei giochi per Dirk Strider.  
Ma, per la prima volta, non aveva abbastanza coraggio da afferrare la propria katana e praticare un buon, onorevole seppuku per la propria persona. Lo aveva pure confessato a  Hal, quel momento prima di averlo quasi spezzato in due e gettarlo contro il suo sprite –sì, quello strano ammasso rosso e bianco di muscoli.  
“ _Non hai paura di non esistere, Dirk?_ ” Aveva detto lui. E cazzo, la risposta si sapeva anche fin troppo bene.  
Lui voleva esistere, voleva tantissimo esistere con ogni cellula del proprio rovinato corpo, ma allo stesso tempo voleva smettere di patire le pene dell’inferno ad ogni passo che si azzardava a fare, sicuro o falso che fosse. Non voleva per il semplice e puro egoistico motivo che, se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe finito per gettarsi una zappa sui piedi visto che sarebbe stato definitivamente solo per tutta la vita. Cosa che lui, ovviamente, non vuole, no. Lui in mezzo a quel groviglio di tentacoli che volevano strozzarlo e sopprimerlo non ci voleva proprio tornare. Voleva restarne fuori, voleva bearsi della luce, del calore, di mani che stringevano le sue, di gambe che gli correvano incontro, di risate, di persone, di vita. Voleva guadagnare tutti quegli anni senza alcun contatto con altri esseri umani in quel momento, in quel preciso istante, prima che il gioco chiuda la sua pesante tenda in velluto rosso sui loro corpi.

Voleva tornare a vivere in quel passato dove il proprio fratello era vivo, dove niente di tutto ciò che lo fa soffrire sia ancora nato. Felice, ingenuamente felice.

In cuor suo, però, sapeva che niente di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto. Era ormai troppo tardi per tornare indietro, specie ora che quella specie di decerebrato con manie omicide e uno strano amore per i ‘giochi’ –cosa che ti ricordava un vecchio film tra quelli nella grande videoteca di quel fratello maggiore da te sempre idolizzato- sembrava aver iniziato a muovere i tasselli del suo folle piano. Qualunque esso sia, ovviamente.

Era il momento di evitare di mettersi a piangere. Hal aveva già deciso di toccare tasti delicati quella sera, era sul punto di romperlo, di gettarlo e liberarsene per sempre, ma sentiva dentro di sé che qualcosa di orribile sarebbe accaduto se lo avesse fatto. E no, non si trattava di un semplice capriccio.  
Con un sospiro seccato, si alzava, fronteggiando l’assurda componente del gioco che lo stava fissando da dietro degli occhiali rettangolari tanto rotti quanto la sia dentatura e il povero corno alla sinistra della sua testa. Lo _sprite_ –così definitosi tempo addietro, quando spuntò nella sua abitazione dal nulla- sembrava attendere qualcosa, quello stesso qualcosa che anche una certa intelligenza artificiale sembrava ossessivamente chiedergli.  
Dirk era stanco. Dirk voleva solo che tutto ciò finisse in fretta, che si risvegliasse nella sua cazzo di palafitta così che potesse morire in pace come ogni ragazzino privo di contatto umano e denutrito che si rispetti.

Ma ovviamente non era così che doveva andare.

Sentiva che quello che aveva appena fatto era un errore bello grosso. Ma in quel momento, con le mani vuote e leggere, di tutto quello che gli veniva istintivo da dire era riuscito a sputare solo una parola.

« _’Fanculo._ »


End file.
